How?
by shadow243ali
Summary: Rose..." began the Doctor nonchalantly, "I want you to leave." Oneshot


**AN: This is an old story I wrote ages ago and had posted on fanliv before it got closed down so firstly if it's you know, different than what I usually write or if it has any spelling/grammar mistakes (I've checked and tried to fix all of it, but you never know I mioght have missed one or I might've gotten bored. lol) or if it's just plain crap. Who knows what your opinion will be? Ok, anyway, on with the story...**

**How?**

"Rose..." began the Doctor nonchalantly, "I want you to leave!"

She turned around shell shocked, "What?"

"I said -" he began to repeat in a calm manner.

Rose felt anger build up within her as it coursed through her veins. She cut him off impatiently, "I know what you said. Why do you want me to leave?"

"I'm in love with Reinette."

Scoffing she replied, "Bloody hell you are. She died. You said so yourself. You can't cross into already established timelines."

"So what if I did? I'm in love." said the Doctor in an almost dreamlike voice. He spread his arms wide and began to sing 'I'm in love with a beautiful women'.

Rose wondered if that he was really in love then why wasn't she being showered with love and attention, she had travelled with him for two years now. Wasn't she entitled to more love than Madame la de da Pompedepuss or whatever her name was? Why was he talking like this anyway? That had been weeks ago. Over a month actually.

"Why are you saying this? This isn't you."

Running around the Tardis like a child with a crush, he spoke in, what she would have considered, harsh yet playful voice that made her heart ache inside with his words, "Of course it is. This is me in love and when I go back to get Reinette I don't want you there ruining our fun."

He threw her a dark look. The kind of look he would give someone or more specifically something when they opted to refuse his first and only offers to leave before he would destroy them in favour of doing what monsters wanted. These never ended well for them and it didn't seem like this was going to end well for her.

"So the co-ordinates set. 2004 January 5th. I'll drop you off and everything will be fine and dandy with you gone" He grinned a grin that seemed quite forceful. She began to wonder if he was really about to do this?

Her voice raised sharply in anger that met his silence, "You can't even remember when you met me. There's already a Rose Tyler there at that time."

He shrugged. "So?"

"If we ever met then that's going to be a paradox."

He waved off her fears and she thought for a moment that things were going to be okay. That he had changed his mind. That hope was soon abolished, "Paradox Smaradocx! I'll drop you off in Utah then we won't have that problem."

Rose had had enough. She walked straight up to the Doctor, looked him in the eye and gave him a smack her mother would have been proud of. Then she grabbed him by the shoulders and began to shake him, "Snap out of it Doctor! This isn't you!"

He brushed of her arms and began to turn away. Rose made a grab for his arm and was faced with a dark eyed Doctor. He pushed her forcefully on the ground and she felt tears well up in her eyes.

"Oh stop sniveling. It's so pathetic."

This wasn't right. He had to be sick or something This wasn't her Doctor. Her Doctor would never act like this. Someone's injected him with something or a Slitheen taken over him or something. Did she see a zipper on his forehead? She hadn't looked to check and scolded herself for it. If that had happened then her Doctor wouldn't be alive anymore so she pushed that thought out of her head. Maybe he was possessed or somethin'?

The sound of crackling electricity and with a POP! the lights went out. The green glow of the time rotor was the only thing that lit up the room, making it feel eerie if nothing else.

Out of the darkly lit corridors she heard a voice, "Oi! That's my companion your pushing there and I don't think she appreciated that. I think an apology is in order."

But it couldn't be. That voice. How did he get over there?

"Doctor?" she said timidly into the darkness.

She saw the bright tip of blue of the sonic screwdriver buzz against the darkness and suddenly the room was bathed in light. As it rightfully was meant to be and there standing was the Doctor grinning brightly, sonic in hand, "Hello!"

She didn't care what was going on, she picked herself and ran towards the Doctor arms squealing happily. After he put her down the Doctor faced his look-alike, "Righty-oh so where's that apology?"

The other Doctor cackled, "I have control of your Tardis and you expect me to apologize?"

The Doctor balanced on the heels of his shoes, "Yup!"

In a sarcastic tone of voice with no feeling, "Sorry!" he paused, "I'm so sorry that your idiotic moron cried like a baby and was so stupid not to realise I wasn't her owner."

"Oi! I don't belong to anyone mate!" she remarked.

"How bold?" He turned away uncaring, "If you don't mind I've got a world to destroy with the help of your ship"

The Doctor laughed contemptuouslyat the absurdity of the idea, "You think you would even be able to get my Tardis working let alone using it while I'm in the room."

"Of course! A Dispatch unit is sent to its job and killing all unnecessary things!" It replied, its voice changing from the Doctor's normal tone to something else. Something different. Its eyes glowed red as it withdrew a strange looking device from its pocket. Rose could only guess that it was some sort of gun, "You will die, Doctor!"

"Wait! Just..." he said, shielding Rose, "Just wait! Fine, you can knock me out and tie me up! You can try and destroy the universe with my Tardis! Yet if you think I'm just gonna let you do all that and then kill me and my companion then your wrong."

"And how can you stop me! You have no weapons! You have nothing that can stop me!"

"Well..." he reached into his pocket and withdrew a small black box-like object. Turning it over, Rose could see it was a very old looking mobile, "I do have this!"

"That is a communication device. It can not stop me."

"No...I can!" He protested, inching forward, waving the mobile in his hand as he went, "You see, this is no ordinary communications device. It's so much more and I will give you one chance to leave otherwise you won't like what this can do."

It stared at the mobile warily. Feeling the Doctor's eyes upon him, it replied, "A unit is sent to its job."

"Then I'm sorry, but I have to do this."

He threw the mobile in the air. Midway small silver clamps sprung out from within it and attached itself to the look-alike Doctor. Suddenly the image of the other Doctor flickered between him and a metal robot as it screeched, it's metal gears at war inside it's body. Rose looked on in horror. Suddenly it fell to the ground, limbs askew. Its metal body darkened with smoke.

The Doctor stared down at it and felt Rose come up behind him. "What was that?"

"Gironoid. It get's its orders from up above and if it doesn't then it gets destroyed."

Rose's eyes were transfixed on the junkyard of metal that covered the ground, "How did you-?"

He cut her off, already knowing what her question would be, "EMC. Electric Magnetic Pulse. I modified the frequency, fiddled with the phone and used it to destroy it internally."

"How did it make itself look like you?"

"Perception modifier. It's like a sharp changer making it look and feel like something else?"

"How did it know about Reinette?"

She saw a hint of sadness flicker in the Doctor's eyes. He spoke quietly avoiding her gaze, "It probably scanned your brain for information to use against you."

Rose nodded. She didn't need to address her feelings for the Doctor. He probably was still too hung up on Reinette. It wasn't as if he would merit any consideration to her feelings. She just travelled with him...

"It had no right to. Complete breach of the robotic privileges act. It's only meant to use that if it's in an emergency. I mean it's information could be completely wrong." Rose looked up, with a new hope building, "Human insecurities are unreliable at the best of times. It could be completely wrong because the human has picked it up wrong."

She smiled at the simple statement, knowing that was his way of telling her the one thing she had felt at a loss about since Reinette...That he cares. He still cared about her.

He bent down and began looking at the scrap heap on the floor. "This is a brilliantly put together machine. Absolutely brilliant. Too bad about the control mechanism. It shorts out every so often. And it's perception modifier can be way off at times. Did you see what it did to my hair? As if it's that short! And it made my ears too big. I was beginning to look like my older self."

He turned around to see Rose walking away to her room. "Oh humans," he said quietly, "What can you do to get a bit of attention in this place?"

The End

**AN: Ok so, review if you enjoyed. I need to start saying something other than that. Let's see, how about...Review if you like bananas? Nah, doesn't have the same ring...lol :)**


End file.
